


Epifanía

by StarlightWhispers



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Post-War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightWhispers/pseuds/StarlightWhispers
Summary: Les han devuelto la vida y han de dedicarla a proteger al cuerpo de quien encarnara su dios.Aun así, Baian no puede dormir.
Kudos: 6





	Epifanía

**Author's Note:**

> La saga de Poseidón es muy corta en mi opinión y los Marinas merecen un poco más de atención y amor. Y como Baian e Io son de mis favoritos, pues aquí está.

Despertó de golpe con el corazón en la boca. De nuevo tenía esa pesadilla y de nuevo no podía dormir. Sabía que era inútil seguir intentándolo, así que salió de su habitación como muchas otras noches. Usualmente los pasillos y salones estaban vacíos por lo que podía calmarse antes de volver a su cama. Hoy era algo diferente, estaba agitado. Se sintió peor al notar que no era el único despierto; había una tenue luz viniendo de uno de los salones de descanso. Esperaba haber pasado inadvertido, pero no lo logró.

—¿Baian? Casi me das un infarto. ¿Qué haces despierto? — Io de Escila, ex guardián del pilar del océano pacífico sur, lo llamó desde uno de los sillones, estaba viendo algo en su celular no tan dignamente como su título sugería.

—Podría preguntar lo mismo, van a ser las 4.

—Hm, no tengo sueño, además, fin de temporada, pero si quieres puedes venir— Sonrió mostrándole la pantalla. 

—Sólo iba a buscar agua. — Mintió y se fue, no tenía ánimos de quedarse a hablar, no ahora.

La luna se reflejaba tenue en el mar. Necesitaba aire; salió sin hacer ruido de la enorme mansión, casi hipnotizado por el sonido incesante de las olas. 

Ya en la playa se detiene, aún está oscuro y el agua que roza sus pies está fría, siempre lo está. Piensa, pero su cabeza es solo una maraña de sensaciones de ira, frustración y fracaso. 

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa mirando un punto perdido, maldice a regañadientes. No es la primera vez que no puede dormir, no es la primera vez que viene y pierde el tiempo nadando y detestándose hasta que el cansancio le gana. 

—Sabes, normalmente cuando dicen ir a buscar agua no es esto a lo que se refieren… 

El sobresalto de la voz familiar lo saca de sus pensamientos antes de que pueda descartar su ropa. Io le había seguido rato después al no verlo pasar de vuelta a su habitación y ahora se acercaba con una mantita en los hombros, corría viento. Se sentó en la arena donde el agua no le alcanzara y tocó el suelo invitándolo a acompañarlo.

Por alguna razón sólo obedece, quizás porque nunca le ha podido decir que no, quizás es la costumbre. Está tenso, Io lo nota. Ambos se mantienen en silencio, viendo el lento retroceder de la marea.

Después de algunos minutos Baian habla pausado y apenas, sin quitar la vista del mar.

—¿Recuerdas algo de ese día? ¿Después de que cayera el pilar principal? 

—En realidad no, lo último que recuerdo es sólo mucho dolor y la voz de Shun. — No le cuesta recordarlo ni decirlo. 

—Porque recibiste el ataque directo de una de las armas de libra… 

Io nota hacia donde fluyen los pensamientos de su amigo, pero no sabe si desviarlos. 

—Tu... ¿recuerdas algo? — Lo mira, no sabe que puede provocar en él, se ve triste. 

De hecho, su usualmente confiada forma de ser había cambiado después de esa batalla. Por supuesto, fue algo terrible para todos, nada menos que el haber fallado en aquello para lo cual dedicaron su vida como soldados. Pero Baian, él había cambiado desde que se les fue otorgado esta segunda oportunidad. Hablaba mucho menos, su humor no era tan expansivo y a veces hasta costaba hacerlo sonreír. Por eso es que en todos estos meses se había esmerado en pasar tiempo con él, parecía que cuando estaban juntos podía relajarse y volvía a brillar como antes, como el orgulloso y estoico Marina que conocía. Pero en este momento, en mitad de la noche frente al mar, parecía más desmoralizado que nunca. 

—Hay recuerdos en mi cabeza, pero no estoy seguro si las imaginé o si realmente los vi. — Hubo una corta pausa, quizás dudando si confesar lo que pasaba por su mente— Estaba apenas consciente cuando sentí las corrientes que se llevaron los templos cuando el mar bajó, me arrastraron lejos. Recuerdo mucha presión en el cuerpo, me costaba respirar. Estaba entumecido y no podía abrir los ojos. Sentía como si mi vida se aferrara a lo que quedaba de mi Scale, o ella a mi...

Io se mantuvo en silencio, no sabía si interrumpirlo, Baian estaba completamente sumergido en esos recuerdos, su voz temblaba un poco. 

—Llegó un momento en que cedí ante la presión. Sentí la última vez que respiré. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado, en lo estúpido que fui, en como yo no… 

Tragó, la angustia flotando en sus palabras. 

—De pronto me sentí en un lugar sin arriba ni abajo, sólo presión. No sé cómo, pero abrí los ojos, mi armadura ya no estaba conmigo, lo que vi frente a mí era… sólo una enorme profundidad, más oscura que los abismos prohibidos. Era un vacío que me clavaba los ojos encima y una corriente me arrastraba a su centro. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo y no me lo he podido quitar de encima. Pensé que esa oscuridad me devoraría y que ese sería mi fin.

Pero entonces sentí algo, una voz profunda que resonaba conmigo, un cosmos, no lo sé, no pude entender que era, solo sentí que me envolvió, me alejó de todo eso y de pronto todo lo que podía percibir se nubló y... 

—Despertaste en la superficie. — Io terminó suavemente, reconoció esa última sensación. El mayor asintió, volviendo a la realidad.

Ambos respiraron por fin.

—Pero no es sólo eso lo que me molesta. — Baian continuó, para sorpresa de su compañero. — Y no quiero que me malinterpretes, estaré eternamente agradecido por lo que se ha hecho por mí y mi lealtad está con el señor Poseidón. — Su ritmo se detuvo, avergonzado— Pero ahora que sé las cosas que pasaron, sé que fallé y yo no… puedo perdonarme. Tenía una sola misión en mi vida y… desde que desperté, no he podido dejar de pensar que

En ese instante Io supo exactamente lo que diría.

—No merezco esta segunda vida. 

Y su corazón se apretó en su pecho. Hubo un profundo silencio entre ambos, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de las olas rompiendo en las rocas y algunas aves que despertando. El cielo estaba clareando. Baian no quería verlo, la derrota de su ego escrita en su rostro. 

Le tomó unos segundos poder contestar. No podía imaginar cuánto dolor pesaba sobre la persona junto a él. 

—No eras el único con una misión, sabes. — Habló de golpe, su voz era firme y pareció remecer la atención de su compañero. Tomó aire mientras metía distraídamente la mano en la arena. Acentuó las siguientes palabras. — Todos teníamos la misma, y todos fallamos. De distintas formas, sí, pero nos manipularon y fallamos.

Baian le miró con incredulidad, cómo se atrevía a decir eso con tanta soltura. Su enojo se escapaba por sus ojos, pero antes de que pudiera interrumpirlo Io giró su cuerpo hacia él y continuó viéndolo a los ojos.

—Lo que quiero decir es que… quizás, como soldados, Marinas incluso, como seres mortales, no tenemos ninguna forma de saber por qué es que volvimos, si fuimos juzgados o no, no lo sabemos y no podemos saber. No nos corresponde. 

Un centenar de emociones pasaron por los ojos de Baian. Io se mantuvo tranquilo y tomó su mano para dejar una pequeña conchita en su palma y siguió: 

—Pero si la Voluntad del océano quiso que estuvieras aquí, entonces no somos quienes para cuestionarlo ¿no crees? — Sonrió ligeramente y habló con suavidad. —Ahora sólo nos queda mantener viva nuestra lealtad y cumplir nuestras órdenes con dignidad.

Baian lo quedó mirando, todas las palabras que quiso decir se perdieron de pronto. Empezaba a clarear y la luz iluminaba tímidamente los cabellos magenta de quien con tan sólo unas palabras le habían quitado el peso que había acarreado durante meses. 

Después de un instante Io sonrió sin más y se levantó llevándolo del brazo para quedar ambos de pie.

—Ya, vamos. Que es tarde, uh o… ¿temprano? — Dijo casualmente mientras se sacudía la arena, quizás sin saber lo que había logrado. Baian asintió viendo a su alrededor, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se despertó, pero empezó a sentirse cansado. Casi no siente cuando Io le abraza con fuerza, dos golpes en la espalda y un murmullo le traen de vuelta a la tierra.

—No tienes que pasar por esto sólo ¿Ya? — Fue algo fugaz, pero sintió su cuerpo tibio y juraba que podía sentir el latir del corazón del otro. 

El contacto terminó tan repentino como apareció, no le dio tiempo de responder ni de decir nada. Io ya estaba caminando, diciendo algo de que debían llegar antes de que Sorrento despertara o se tendrían que aguantar sus reproches el resto del día. 

El camino de vuelta nunca se había sentido tan ligero.

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que publico algo, así que estoy muy nerviosa! Quiero agradecer eternamente a Shiro por darse el tiempo de revisar esto y darme esas lindas palabritas que me impulsaron a publicarlo. 
> 
> He pensado mucho en la posibilidad de que los Marinas que cayeron en la guerra sean traídos de vuelta a resguardar a Julián, junto con Sorrento. Naturalmente, sin los pilares y sin el palacio, deben quedarse en una de sus... humildes propiedades, hah. 
> 
> Eso sería todo, gracias por venir!


End file.
